oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble in Tontattatown
"Listen Idabele, I need those imports in soon... I know it isn't your fault, but Tabart's been getting in more and more trouble lately with the way that things are. Just let me know when they're in as soon as possible, ok?" Frida pleaded with an elderly dwarf who stood in her shop in downtown . Frida flashed the old woman a smile and stood from her kneeling position, carefully brushing herself off as she did so. "Say hi to the grandkids for me!" Frida beamed before walking in the opposite direction, heading towards the bustling center of dwarven activity. First and foremost, it should be stated that Loch Vincent was one hundred percent not a stalker. He had been going about his day, happy as you please, resting his weary bones in a nice-ish tavern. He was a bounty hunter, though not a very successful one. In his five years of hunting, he could count on his left hand the number of bounties he'd turned in that broke the thousands. He needed a pick-me-up, a way to make himself feel like this was the right career path for him. "If I had a crew", he thought solemnly to himself "We'd definitely be able to bring in loads of bounties! We'd be the talk of the seas." It was easier said than done, however. Bounty hunters were rarely open to sharing their spoils, so he hadn't ever found anyone willing to go for a team up. He was sipping idly on his ale when in walked a young girl that struck him as oddly familiar. Hiding behind his tankard, or attempting to anyway, he watched her for a long moment as she ordered food. Stuff that could be taken onto a ship and preserved, from the sounds of it. After a long moment, he slowly reached into his bag as though doing so too fast would startle her, he pulled out the bounties he kept on him. It was a book really. He pinned the posters to the pages, so that they would stay, and whenever someone was turned in or had an increase in their bounty their poster was removed and replaced. HE flipped through the pages, looking, looking, looking until he found her: Fleur Frida. Valued at 40,000,000! He'd hit a frickin jackpot. She didn't look too tough, he could probably take her. All he needed was an opportunity... Which is what had lead him to following her throughout her travels to the Tontatta Kingdom, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He had been following her for too long now, and it was starting to creep even himself out so he decided now was as good a time as any. "HALT VILE PIRATE!!" He jumped from behind the dwarf's house he had been crouched very uncomfortably behind into Frida's path. Though the sudden shift in position made him dizzy, causing him to sway on the spot for a second. He straightened himself quickly, making sure the two swords at his sides were all right "I, Loch Vincent, have come to turn you in and claim the bounty placed on your head! Do not resist!!!!" Frida halted in her path at the sound of the booming voice. She looked at her sides and then behind her, before turning to the man that stood before her. "A-are you talking to me?" She asked, trying to stifle laughter at the rather grandiose introduction. "If so, I don't have time for this... go find someone else to LARP with..." She muttered, before attempting to walk around the man. Vincent let her take a few steps, but as she came up to his side he drew his katana from its sheath with a grace that hadn't been present just moments before He positioned the edge just beneath her chin, in the soft flesh of her throat. Not cutting, but threatening. "Fluer Frida. Known as Ship Hopper. Bounty: 40,000,000." His voice was monotone, almost mechanical as he spoke, no more of the life that had been there present "I am talking to you, ad there is no one else here with such a price on their head." "Come with me and I won't have to hurt you. Resist, and I'm afraid your blood might be spilled." It was almost as if a switch had been flipped, the change in his demeanor was so drastic. Gone was the blundering boy, now stood a dangerous killer. A slight snicker emerged from Frida's mouth as she pushed the katana gently away from her throat. "Ufufufu! That's cute... but, as I'm sure you already know, I'm not just going to hand myself over." She explained. A mere second passed before she transformed her left leg into that of a rabbit, before sending a debilitating blow directly to Vincent's chest, sending him several yards backwards. Rather than being knocked off his feet, Vincent's body seemed to flow with the movement, rocking and swaying as though...dancing. He was knocked away from Frida, but only half as far as one would expect him to have been given the force of the strike. He brought a hand up to rub his chest gingerly, though otherwise looked nonplussed by the assault. "Combat it is then." He drew his other sword and began advancing upon Frida with precise, rhythmic footwork, once more dancing to a musical source that wasn't present. Though suddenly, he executed a series of flips, notably without the use of his hands as they were occupied with his swords, and closed the distance between them in an instant. He landed squarely on both feet before Frida, both swords swinging inwards in order to execute a shearing movement aimed at her midsection, seemingly looking to cut her in two. "Bun-Bun: Scavenger Hunt!" Frida proclaimed, before she almost instantaneously dove into the ground, leaving nothing but a dirt mound and a hole where she entered. She was now tunneling through the earth as though it were nothing by using her Devil Fruit powers, circling invisibly around Vincent in order to confuse him. Suddenly, she emerged from directly underneath him with her transformed fist raised, razor-sharp claws beared as she made contact with him. She disappeared underground and he narrowed his eyes skeptically, simply waiting for her to make her move. When she launched upwards, he didn't attempt to dodge out of the way of her assault, simply leaned his upper half back and angled his head away so that her claw only opened up a small cut on his cheek. He swiftly brought his leg up to knee her in the stomach at the same time he raised his right arm to bring the butt of his blade down on top of her head. Frida was struck with Vincent's leg, which promptly hit her out of the way of his descending blade. She was flung backwards and landed on her feet, sliding backwards slightly from the momentum. At this moment, Frida transformed both of her hands and coated them in Haki, before punching the air in front of her at a dizzying quick speed until they erupted into flame. "Bun-Bun: Hot Hands!" Frida exclaimed as she used her foot to propel herself off of the ground and hurtling towards Vincent with flaming fists, claws beared. Vincent watched Frida for a moment and almost felt the urge to smirk. Almost. He held his swords out to his sides, pointing diagonally downwards "Niten: Uchimizu — Kosui" Suddenly water condensed around his blades, dripping from them as he moved them in an upwards cross slash. Frida was still some distance away from him, but the swords weren't meant to hit. They instead launched forwards a hail of bullet shaped water droplets at the charging woman. "Man, this guy really is an amateur," Frida thought to herself after seeing his water-based attack. In response to this attempted counter, Frida launched herself upwards with her feet, staying suspended in the air long enough to where the water bullets raced past her. She seemed to launch herself once more off of sheer nothingness, now barreling on a downwards descent towards Vincent from an aerial point. Seeing her change of position, Vincent prepared himself. As soon as she began her downwards movement, he launched himself into a backwards flip to move out of the way. During his execution of the flip, he rapidly swung his blades in the direction of his former position and Frida's eventual landing spot and the weapons, still drenched with water, unleashed another, larger volley of water bullets speeding towards their destination. Frida landed in the former position of Vincent and stuck out her fists in front of her to cover her body. The enflamed fists covered in Haki extinguished the water with a steam cloud erupting from the collision. Frida then used her rabbit legs to jump several yards up into the air, and with her ascent coated her entire body in pitch black Haki. As she was heading upwards, she began spinning at a great speed, eventually becoming nothing more than a rotating blur above Vincent. Then, she began her rapid descent directly downwards towards Vincent, with the intent of striking him with this massive drill-like attack. Even if he were to avoid the attack, the impact of Frida's landing alone would surely severely affect him. Rather than attempting to avoid the attack, Vincent narrowed his eyes up at the spinning rabbit girl drill and squared his shoulders. As she came down, he brought his blades up in an X formation, bracing his wakizashi against his katana for support. His own blades blackened with his Busoshoku Haki. He let her come, Frida's claws clashing with his blades and their Haki with each other. The collison generated a massive shockwave, cracking the ground beneath Vincent's feet and shaking the foundations of the surrounding dwarf houses. His muscles bulged with the effort to press back against the assault, doing so even further as he pushed up and back with his blades. Twin downwards slashes, empowered by his Haki, would hopefully be more than enough to send the woman flying away from himself. The attempt proved to be successful, but Frida was not flung backwards until she used her feet to push herself off of Vincent's crossed blades, a move which in itself caused a large shockwave to form and undoubtedly effect Vincent greatly due to its close proximity and strength. The force of Vincent's counter and her own shockwave sent Frida several feet backwards, where she landed on her feet with a large impact. "Ugh, you just don't give up... how annoying..." Frida spat before she looked down at the ground in a trance-like state. All of the sudden, her muscles and limbs began to twitch wildly as they began to expand and sprout thick patches of white fur that eventually covered the entire surface of her body from her rabbit feet to her newly-sprouted ears. Eventually, Frida was well over the size of a decent-sized house, and has razor-sharp claws that were the length of Vincent's own swords. She let out a roar and ran over to a nearby dwarven home before gripping either side of its foundation and ripping it out of the ground in its entirety. Several dwarves around the area screamed and scurried as Frida lifted the entire house over her head before reeling back and throwing the whole structure towards Vincent. Vincent let the shockwave flow through his body like a current and into the ground, just as he was taught, doing little to him but shattering the ground and shaking the foundations of the surrounding houses even further. He felt sorry for the Tontatta that made the places their homes. He probably could've selected a better place to confront her... The shift to a monstrous creature was unexpected, to be completely honest. It occurred to him that he probably should've made the connection between what she could do and the capabilities of Zoan Devil Fruits beforehand, but his absentmindedness wasn't the most pressing matter. No, that would be the building hurting towards his head. "And you're so very rude! People lived there!" Nonetheless, he squared his shoulders while he focused, his right hand and wakizashi going lax while he held his katana aloft. He looked to be putting a great deal of concentration into whatever he was preparing to do "Niten Ichiryu - Tachi Seiho: Sassen" As the building came crashing down on him, he held the katana outwards. The structure came in contact with the very tip of the blade and simply stopped. The momentum it had built up in flight, the force the girl had put behind the throw, all conducted through Vincent and harmlessly into the ground at his feet within a second. The building fell to the ground before him with a rather loud crash, and Vincent vaulted over the top of it. "Niten Ichiryu - Nito Seiho: Chudan." He brought each blade in an outward arc across his middle, parallel to each other. The slash was aimed in Frida's direction, but obviously too far away for the blades themselves to strike. Instead, a powerful shockwave issued forth from each blade, transmitted through the water vapor in the air from all his missed attacks. Frida's monstrous form quickly burrowed into the ground in a blink of an eye, leaving a massive hole in the dirt in her wake. She attempted to redo one of her previous attacks, but this time in her much bigger and more powerful form. She tunneled directly underneath Vincent's feet before shooting upwards with her massive clawed fist. It would be nigh-impossible to avoid Frida at this point, as she lay directly underneath him and had a linear path towards her target. Vincent, while a few apples short of a bushel sometimes, was skilled in combat and highly capable of noticing patterns. When Frida dove beneath the earth, he knew she would most likely be going for the same tactic she had once before. A trickle of blood still flowed from the wound and that was from her in a smaller state. She was bigger now, though, and her movement could be tracked through vibrations in the earth. He stilled himself, paying much attention to his breathing and the feeling beneath his feet. He flipped his blades into a reverse grip, the blades pointing downwards and coated in black. As Frida burst upwards towards him, he brought his blades down in a stabbing motion. Due to her trajectory and position, Frida's erupting fist collided with the swords, with her claws serving as "swords" to parry Vincent's swords in the heat of the moment. Due to her size and speed, Frida was able to overpower Vincent's swords and send him flying several meters backward with great force. Vincent flipped several times in the air, going along with the force of the attack rather than trying to resist it and lock himself in place. He landed gingerly on his feet, facing the white haired woman with his eyes narrowed "You know, you're starting to be way more hassle than you're worth!" Frida ignored the man's complaints and instead readied herself for another attack. She couldn't afford to have another bounty hunter after her, as they had a tendency to come back with greater numbers if they were allowed to escape and re-group. In a deep and rough beastly voice, Frida roared, "Rankyaku "Yui!" With this, Frida launched four massive bursts of Rankyaku; two from her either of her hands and two from either of her elongated rabbit ears. The bursts lined up next to each other to create a "wall" of deadly Rankyaku energy that began traveling at a rapid speed towards Vincent. "Niten Ichiryu - Tachi Seiho: Hasso Migi" Vincent raised his katana and struck out with it eight times in quick succession, each slash producing a blade of air that raced outward to meet the wall of Rankyaku headed towards him. The two attacks clashed with a loud rush of air, goring holes in the ground below them and in the buildings surrounding them. Vincent felt the wind from the two attacks meeting rush past him, whipping through his hair. He only stopped for a moment before he moved forward, twirling and flipping his way towards Frida like some kind of demented acrobat. When he neared her, the hand holding his katana was dropped low while his wakizashi struck out like a viper at Frida's chest "Niten Ichiryu - Kodachi Seiho: Nagashi Uchi!" Frida seemed to be temporarily distracted by the spectacle, as she did not react with her usual speed and dexterity. When she snapped back into reality, Vincent was mere feet away from her. Instinctively, she stuck out her massive paw in an attempt to shield her vital organs. The blade plunged deep into her paw and almost entirely through, as Frida let out a deafening roar of pain and flung her arm forwards in an attempt to dislodge both the blade and Vincent. Category:Yesdemia Category:Shoshiki